Harry Potter and the Order of Merlin
by VariusPotter
Summary: Harry Potter has faced many challenges in his short life, but the worst is yet to come. With war threatening to engulf both wizarding and muggle worlds, what can a Sixteen year old wizard do?


Title: Harry Potter and The Order of Merlin  
Author: VariusPotter  
Summary: Harry Potter has faced many challenges in his short life, but the worst is yet to come. With war threatening to engulf both wizarding and muggle worlds, what can a Sixteen year old wizard do?  
Rating: G (Subject to change without warning)  
Disclaimer: All Elements which I do not own in this story (Basically the plot) are property of their respective owners.  
  
**Chapter One - Prologue**   
  
Mars grows bright, Whether you believe it is due to recent "Sun Spot" activity or merely your eyes playing tricks on you. Many Diviners of the muggle or other world would tell you that war was coming. While many would not share this opinion, everyone realised that something was amiss. Whisperings of battles yet to come with an enemy only referred to as "you-know-who". No matter what anyone believed, a battle was coming and if good did not prevail. The world would be covered in darkness, all life would be choked to death and joy to be distorted into suffering.    
  
Red Eyes gazed into a roughly sculpted bowl made of a harsh black stone, Voldemort's red eyes reflected from the water, like a bitter irony. Red being associated with love and the heart to be twisted and transformed to give out such hate and loathing. With a roaring hiss the bowl was sent flying across the throne room smashing against the wall. Seemingly uncaring of the black shards that littered the floor of the room, he strode to the grate in the dungeon wall to see the planet of war illuminate the room.  
"Beware old man you cannot keep him hidden from me forever, you will one day look into my eyes and wished you had killed the boy."    
  
Quiet footsteps interrupted the creatures train of thought, as the intruder raised his fist to knock on the doors to Voldemort's chamber he called out, "Enter Severus".  
The hooded figure entered the room with the stealth of a shadow, he reached Voldemort and knelt down on a knee before him, kissing the hem of his robes as a sign of respect and loyalty. Voldemort indicated for Severus to rise and remove his mask.  
"Severus, How good of you to answer my call so promptly."    
  
Sarcasm touched on his voice, Snape would have to have a good answer if he wished to leave the room, uninjured.  
"My Lord, After the incident at the Department of Mysteries it was not safe for me to leave Hogwarts, without arousing suspicion from Dumbledore or the Ministry."   
  
Voldemort said nothing, then gave a smile causing Snape to relax, it would seem he had gotten away with it. Without warning, Voldemort hand shot out and lowered Snape's Hood and then stared deeply into eyes. Snape tried to avert his eyes by turning his head, but he found his wrist was grasped tightly. His entire body went stiff and his muscles spasmed as a burning pain shot up his spine. He gritted his teeth to cope with the all encompassing pain he was feeling in his body. Blood dripped down his chin from his lip, which he must have bitten down on without realising. Voldemort released Snape's wrist and broke eye contact and he recoiled as his body registered the pain vanishing and crashed to the floor.    
  
"Perhaps this will act as a reminder to you that you are MY servant, you will do as I say, you will not question my decisions, you will come to me if and when I call. Perhaps you are not to blame for the events in the ministry. But, Then again maybe you truly have betrayed me by teaching Potter Occlumency." Voldemort wrenched Snape's arm and pulled him upright in a surprising act of strength for such a weak looking body. His eyes burned with fury and wrapped his hand around Snape's forearm where the dark mark lay causing Snape to scream out in pain.   
"Remember Snape, You are mine. If I find out you have betrayed me, You will face a worse death than Potter."    
  
As Voldemort removed his wand from its holster, Snape made a scramble up and ran for the door. As Snape was Almost to the door, Voldemort took aim and muttered the killing curse. Snape threw himself out the door and the curse slammed the door shut rattling the frame. Voldemort returned his wand to the holster and took his place on his throne.   
"Pleasant Dreams Potter, Enjoy them while they last."   
With a snap of his ghostly fingers he summoned a House Elf to clean up the mess of the Mirror of Bhalki.   
  


* * *

  
Hundreds of miles away a fifteen year old boy gripped his Eagle Feather Quill till it snapped spilling black ink over the desk, while bracing his forehead with his other hand as his scar burned red. As the pain eased Harry opened his eyes to view the disaster that was his Summer Homework for transfiguration, or to be more accurate. Was his summer homework it was now covered in blotches of ink from his quill. It was totally ruined, with a growl he tore it up and tossed it in the wastepaper basket.    
  
With a sigh Harry stood up and ran a hand through his wild jet black hair that had not improved with age. He threw back the curtains, then regretted doing so as the room was filled with bright light, while wincing he muttered "Guess that answers the first question."  
Risking a glance at the alarm clock which showed 8:55 he realised that he had been working for nearly 5 Hours. Harry's supposed family would be getting up soon, a thought he tried not to dwell on. The thought of having breakfast was unnerving, the last time Harry went down for breakfast it involved Dudley getting sidelong looks from his Father and finally stuttering. "How Was School?". Causing Petunia to hiss "Don't Encourage him!".    
  
"No", Harry said finally. "It's Better I stay up here I think."  
Harry grinned at the thought of what would happen this afternoon when Moody arrived to 'Check up on Him', which he had conveniently forgotten to tell the Dursley's about. Harry's smile faded as he recalled last weeks meeting with Moody.    
  
_ With a click the door to Harry's room was closed, Moody took out his wand and flicked it about the room, muttering what must have been charms. After finishing he replaced his wand inside his cloak and then turned to Harry who was now sitting on his bed.   
  
"So. How are you feeling." Moody said gruffly.  
Harry gave an involuntary shrug and muttered that he was fine. Moody raised an eyebrow. "Really? So then why have you been crying? Spilt milk?" Harry's face flushed and quickly denied the accusation, embarrassed. "NO! Of course Not." Moody softly replied "Nothin' to be ashamed of boy."  
Harry looked away at his, and weakly protested "I haven't been crying, im fine." A bad lie and they both knew it.  
  
Moody grasped Harry's chin and directed it towards him then wiped moisture from his cheek, "If thats so, then why are your eyes red, and why is your cheek wet." Harry opened and shut his mouth several times no sound coming out. The Ex-Auror tried a different route and queried again.  
"How are you sleeping? Any dreams?"    
  
Harry risked telling the truth this time, "I haven't been sleeping very well, No dreams at all though."  
Moody smiled, "Well, It seems that you haven't lost the capacity to tell the truth after all." Harry face flushed angrily and felt his eyes start to burn again, Moody's face lost some of the emotion and put his arm around Harry's Shoulders. "Im not tryin' to hurt you boy, But you got to admit somethings wrong before you can heal."  _   
  
Harry was pulled out of his reverie by a buzzing of the door bell, it sounded as if Vernon himself had gone to the door to answer it. By the sound of Vernon's outrage it was Moody. He heard Moody's gruff voice say, "Breakfast? Don't mind If I do." Harry let out a short laugh, and decided even with everything that had happened there were still some things that could make you laugh. One of those was Moody inviting himself to breakfast.    
  
Welp people thats first chapter, was gonna write some more to the chapter but seemed like a good place to stop it.   
-Varius 


End file.
